Girl Meets Comfort
by ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: Riley knew Maya. She knew her quirks; she was the holder of the secrets that she kept hidden from everybody behind her happy facade and false confidence. So when she heard that telltale quake in Maya's voice, she knew.


**Whilst this isn't my first television-based fanfiction, it is my first** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **fanfiction. I just wanted to note that I'm not from America so if there is anything that I got wrong, I apologise.  
Obviously, I do not own **_**Girl Meets World**_ **.  
Sorry, in advance, for any mistakes.  
I also apologise that it's rather short, I'm still finding my way around these two. I hope to write more _Girl Meets World_ if this one is received well.  
**

"Peaches?" Riley whispered softly as her best friend sauntered over to the bed they would be sharing that night, seeming as though she lacked the energy to cross the small space from the bay window to the comfort of the mattress. Maya clambered gracelessly onto Riley's bed, her pyjama's crumpling as she crawled across the comforter and closed the small space between them. Sitting down she crossed her legs, beginning to pick at her nails, making a point of avoiding her best friend's eyes. Riley reached out, tucking the middle and forefingers of her right hand under Maya's chin, carefully tilting her head backwards and initiating eye contact. "Peaches." She repeated softly, her voice holding a hint of sadness that made Maya's heart twinge.

"Don't." Shifting slightly, Maya tried to remove her face from Riley's fingers, but the comforting touch remained, following her movement. Riley knew Maya. She knew her quirks; she was the holder of the secrets that she kept hidden from everybody behind her happy facade and false confidence. So when she heard that telltale quake in Maya's voice, she knew. It would have gone unnoticed by anyone else, perhaps brushed off as simple breathing or explained away as hesitation. But Riley knew. She knew the difference.

"Maya," Riley removed her hand from her best friend's chin, watching with concern as Maya's attention returned back to the nails she was damaging with her incessant picking, "sweetie, talk to me." She whispered the words, listening to the sniffle that escaped her friend. Riley quietly lowered herself onto the bed so that she was lying down, resting her head on the pillow as she observed her, making note of the signs.

"Riles." Maya breathed suddenly, turning her attention to her friend and Riley felt a sensation in her chest as though something was squeezing her heart as she took in the salty tears that were sliding down Maya's cheeks, gathering at her chin, taking the place of Riley's warm fingertips. It was with Herculean effort that Riley refrained from reaching out and wiping away the teardrops as Maya mirrored Riley's position, laying her head on the pillow beside her.

The happy-go-lucky girl reached out her hand again, this time to gently finger Maya's blonde tresses. Her usually smiling mouth was turned downwards as she watched her typically strong best friend crumble before her. Maya's defensive walls had fallen, leaving her wide open to attack and, apparently, her own thoughts and feelings were the weapons.

"Maya, please." Riley pushed herself forwards so that she closed the gap between them, her warm arms enveloping Maya in a tight embrace as the girl's frame began to shake with sobs. Maya raised a trembling hand to cover her mouth in a bid to stifle the sound. Riley knew why. Her mother and father, Cory and Topanga, were in the sitting room and Maya didn't want them to hear her.

Riley buried the fingers of her left hand in the soft hair at the back of Maya's head and carefully applied enough pressure to push her head against her small shoulder and Maya, reflexively, wound her arms tightly around her best friend's waist, her hand fisting into the material of Riley's pyjama top.

"You don't want to talk, that's fine." Riley assured her quietly. "But know this, I will not allow you to hide from me, Maya. I will not allow you to shatter without me there to put you back together afterwards. Hmm?" She sought her friend's agreement.

Maya was still and silent for a moment and Riley was fairly certain that she had stopped breathing, but it lasted no longer than a couple of seconds and when Maya pulled back, Riley was greeted with reddened, tear stained cheeks and watery pink sclerae.

"Riley?" Maya whispered hoarsely, receiving an inquisitive hum in response. "Never change." Another tear dripped from Maya's damp eyelashes and began its descent down her cheek. This time, however, Riley did wipe it away.

 **Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you think.  
Feedback is **_**always**_ **welcome.  
ibelieveinguardianangels **


End file.
